Alex V. Cavendish
Alex Valentine Cavendish 'is a member of the guild Kurohana. He is also known as Keiji by his peers. Appearance Alex has spiky red hair, fair skin and deep blue eyes. His eyes change depending on his mood and situation, narrowing and sharpening when he goes into bloodlust mode. Alex is fairly lean due to the time he spent working out in the academy. As the time passes, he becomes more muscular and toned. Alex typically wears a black v-neck shirt with long sleeves that are folded up to his elbows and black pants with black oxford shoes. When at home or at the guild, he always wear his favorite white long sleeve t-shirt and pajamas with dog sandals. Personality During his highschool days, Alex has a happy-go-lucky attitude towards his everyday life. Not planning ahead of his life and causing troubles to his teachers because of not having a goal in mind. His attitude that doesn't care about what futures holds to him changed when he met Selena Nakiri, which later became his wife. He still retains his positive attitude and his calm demeanor but he now has plans for the future and ultimately he becomes more wiser. He still have his impulse on doing things like the time when he propose to Selena because of the spur of the moment but it is not a half hearted proposal. During his 20's, he became more serious about life and he dedicated his whole life on protecting Selena. He wish to make her happy and he thinks that she is the world to him. He is a hard worker and a smart person being able to work at the most high end company, the GeneticX, is a proof of it. His personality changed when his wife died. He become more impulsive on his actions, no mercy at whoever stands in his way and he becomes a person that won't open to anybody. He blamed himself for his lack of ability to save his wife from the kidnappers. In the midst of his struggle through survival, he created personas to bury his agony. During his travels on different time period, he will switch to different persona base on the time period but still keeping his deadly instinct of killing people flawlessly. 'Being a member of Kurohana He is a calm and collective person. His not very matured but doesn't let emotions take over when it comes to decision making. Although he will prioritize those who are dear to him. He will not take things seriously sometimes, making Henry mad at him one time. He often make names for the people he knew and considered as friends. He calls Tawan as Assassin-kun with a Japanese honorific and Henry as Watson but he does not mean of insulting them.A little bit eccentric, he opens the fridge by his feet, read newspaper while listening to the radio. He has also like to make things tidy and organize. He watches documentaries to fall asleep. He has a book with no content, just a blank paper to make sitting cooler. He doesn't get angry too easily. He does not hold grudges. He does not make promises as he said "promises are fairy tales made by liars". He is a bit of a philosopher on his thoughts without making them words, he goes through all these thoughts, Questions and Answers, to just shrug it off and apply the course of action depending on the situation. His mind is boisterous to even make himself annoyed by that fact. Due to his introverted nature, he often finds something fun even the most boring moment. He likes observing human body language. He likes playing games with Tawan on the simulator although they only played once. He likes gathering of friends but not actually taking part of the talking. He likes to listen to other people. He likes learning new things. However, his ruthlessness and aptitude in killing shows the other side of him — deadly, violent, and bloodthirsty. Having been training since birth, Alex has been conditioned to possess extreme tolerance for poison, electricity and pain. Alex possesses extraordinary agility and strength that makes him a one-man killing machine — definitely not one to be trifled with. 'Background' Alex was born into the Cavendish family as the second child of two. Alex was known as a smart kid with a passion to learn new things. He learned to wield knives and handle a pistol with great accuracy at a young age. He enrolled to an academy in the age of 15 and graduating with top scores at the age of 18. He then married Selena at the age of 20 and worked at GeneticX lab through is his age of 26. When the lose of his wife got him good, he immediately resolve to a goose chase with the previous messiah. He traveled to Warring States period in Japan where he stayed there for almost 8 years. Victorian Era on Scotland, London for 30 years and the post World War II of Los Angeles, California for almost 12 years. These are just the three time periods he ever shared with the guild members. 'Events as a Guild Member' Alex was recruited by the Grand Master of Kurohana as the payment for his stay at the guild. He didn't get close to the people around him till one month of staying at the guild. He just sat at the guild hall observing the people around him. As the time pass, he got close to a few members of the guild. He later begun calling them his friends and later a family. 'Missions' He was issued with an important mission by a higher rank member of the guild, Yvette. He was deployed on a different planet to eliminate a dangerous leader. His employer briefed him through the mission's objective and the planning of the assault. The mission then begun with Alex sneaking through alley ways and entering a underground tunnel where the leader can be found. Alex used his abilities and skills to flawlessly eliminate 14 targets within 4 minutes. He noticed that the door locking the leader inside is reinforced with steal beams that jet fuels can't melt. He sabotage his capture to the guards to get close of the leader. Having getting inside the bunker of the leader, Alex immediately disposed the 2 guards holding him. The leader attacks Alex with brute force that gazed Alex's face and got his left arm broken. Alex did not bother to unleash the beast inside him and killed the leader with precise cutting using his Karambit. This finished his mission with flying colors. He later comes back to the guild and reported on what happens on the mission to Yvette.This mission earned him the tittle and promoted to higher ranks of the guild. 'Abilities and Powers' Being the next chosen Messiah, Alex have the ability to control matter and energy at will. He can liquefy, solidify and gasify matters into any form or shape. He can build a house on a sand from the ground up. He can erect active volcanoes. He can manipulate human body. Cure illness. Turn water to wine. Although he have all this godly power at his disposal, he never used it to harm or cause trouble to his fellow humans. Some abilities he have, are the following * Perfect Being - by cutting ties with the human body limiter inside his brain. His body is enhanced to its full potential. Having great reflexes, sharp eyesight, acute senses, a super human strength and a brain function unlocked at its full capacity. *''Eagles Apprentice'' - by only enhancing his eyesight, he can see everything that a normal human couldn't. Seeing atoms without any aid from a microscope, gazing up to 100 km distance with clear visibility. *''Juggernaut'' - by only enhancing his muscles. He have full control and awareness to his physical body. Allowing to survive from a free fall 3000 km from the ground and having super human strengths. *''Bloodlust'' - activating Perfect Being but with killing intent. This is the same but when he activates this, a lighting sparks will surround his body. This is the 100 percent of his ability. 'Future Alex' During the time of his agony, 26 years old Alex met his future self by traveling to the future. Nothing is much known about his current information but it is shown that the 40 year old Alex became an Assassin of rage and anger. Chained by his wife's death and not finding the reason why is is the chosen one, he became a contract killer. When he got his revenge on Knov, Selena's kidnaper that led to her death, he later then committed suicide on his apartment on May 18, 3040 at 10:25 am. 'Quotes' *(to a guard) "Grit your teeth if you want to live, asshole." *(to Knov) "Harmonize with me maggot!" *(to himself) "Its a new world. Up is down, left is right, and apparently, right is wrong, too." *(to Henry) "If I get a nickel every time you crack your fingers, I'd be a billionaire by now." *(his view on serving justice) "Humans will fall asleep as demons in a form of humans will bring out the great prostitute who sits on many waters. I will bring judgement to those who call themselves kings of the earth committed sexual immorality, and earth's inhabitants were made drunk with the wine of the great prostitute's sexual immorality." 'Trivia' *Alex joined the Kurohana on April 3. **He is the 398th member who joined the guild. **His room number is 398. *His first mission took only 3 hours to finish. *He's both left and right handed. *He used the Center Axis Relock as his stance while using pistol. **His favorite pistol is FiveSeven. **His favorite knife is Karambit. *He was officially killed by his creator but brought him back due to popular demand. *It was hinted that Alex likes someone on the guild but due to his stubborn personality, the writer scraped the idea.